New Thoughts
by Cgsgothchick
Summary: Yuki is starting to tire Shuichi out and K is having seconds thoughts about one of the band memebers. ShuXYuki Kx?
1. Woah

Ok heres my first story without devils equinox it might not be very good though but I hope you like it im not very good with imagination so dont judge me too hard.

* * *

The day grew longer and longer as the album was far from finished. The whole band was in the studio working day in and day out.

K was shopping for a pair of new guns. The ones he had were a little worn out from the visits he's been paying to each one of the member when they were late. Hiro and Shuichi were tuning up their instruments. Hiro his guitar: and Shuichi his voice.

The young keyboardist rushed into the room in a panic. He quickly shut the door behind him. Hiro and Shuichi stopped what they were doing and listened to the pale green haired boy. "It's K" he managed to get out before he collapsed onto the floor.

The two young sex symbols looked up as the door was shoved open. There in the doorway stood the tall built blonde from America. The noticed the huge grin on his face as he cocked out his gun. They noticed something different about it but couldn't tell what it was.

Their eyes widened as they saw him load it. Shuichi's pink hair fainted on the floor next to the green hair. Hiro made an uneasy smile at K. K smiled back "I got a new gun" he couldn't help, he just blurted it out. Shuichi and Suguru quickly jumped up after realizing what was going on.

"Oh it's not from that butterfly that I accidentally…" Shuichi stopped his sentence when he felt the cold tip of the gun reach out and rest upon his forehead. "Accidentally what?" K asked as his smile faded away. "Ahh accidentally let go in your office." Hiro quickly interrupted.

K swung his gun back around his waist. "Now get back to work."

The day was long and tiring to everyone. If was just about to reach 90 degrees outside and the air conditioning in the building had mysteriously broken down. Sweat dripped down the sides of Ks head as he watched the three young men practice. The day was over and Shuichi was ready to go home and cool down with Yuki since they hadn't been together for a full week. Suguru went home a few minutes later to meet up with his new girlfriend.

Hiro was the last person there well including K. He wasn't in a hurry since he had no one to go home to and K wasn't either since his wife and child were in America. Hiro practiced a couple minutes as K polished his newly bought gun. Hiro's fingers started to hurt so he got up and walked around the studio wondering what else to poke at. He found the music changer or that's what he called it. It had so many gadgets which made the music go higher or lower faster or slower and real or fake. He played with the buttons a little bit starting to get the hang of it.

"Hmm I wonder what these buttons do" he muttered to himself. K heard him and stopped polishing his gun. He slowly took it off and rested it on the chair as he made his way slowly over to Hiro.

Hiro was just about to push a shiny red button as he felt the warmth of another body begin to touch with his. As he was about to shift his attention to glance back Ks pale warm fingers fell onto his. At this touch Hiro began to blush. Before he could speak K quickly said "This button is for erasing the song good thing I caught you before you pushed it because then your whole album will be rubbish."

Hiro's eyes widened at the thought and sensation he got from the gentle man. He shifted his body over till he was face to face with K. His body was pressed firmly against his. Leaning a little bit.

K moved back noticing that the position they were in was very wrong. "For a minute there I thought you were trying to hit on me" Hiro said into a laugh. K laughed with him. Ok well I better be packing up my guitar and getting on my way. "Yah I think that's best since your starting to hallucinate."

Thinking about what Hiro said he looked at the young man wondering if he had any liking to him that way. He never even thought about it that way. "What the hell am I thinking IM NOT GAY" He screamed in his mind as he

"Ok well good night I am off to my lonely apartment." "Good night" K replied as he followed the boy out closing the door behind him. As he turned back around he looked at Hiro's body. He let his mind wonder again on the, what ifs. What if he really did think of Hiro like that and telling him not to push the button was just an excuse to rub up against his body.

He quickly shook his head and walked off towards his apartment.

Shuichi barley made it home before 9 since all the stops to the ice cream, soda, candy, and dessert stores had gotten in his way. He opened the door to find the apartment dark. He saw a strange figure sitting on the couch with its legs slightly open. It looked quite relaxed and mischievous. Shuichi quietly shut the door and stared at the figure with wide gleaming eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and please please review :) oh and sry if it was a little short i didnt know how much to put for one chapter. I will update very soon based on the reviews. **


	2. gun range

**_This is the second chapter and so far I have only got one or two reviews and it makes me really depressed. PEOPLE please I need your reviews like a pill, without them my writting will die. _**

**_Well devilsequinox will be editing with me again so you wont have to read my crap. _**

His face was a little scared as he moved closer and closer to the now visible man. Just as he was about to reach the foot of the couch the man said. "Get over here brat" as he pointed to his open legs.

Shuichi's face brightened up as he jumped on the handsome man. Yuki pushed Shuichi down on the space in the couch to his side. He then turned over and started at his pants. He pulled them off and threw them behind him which happened to be in the middle of the room. Yuki's shirt was already off so all he had to do was take his own pants off. After this he spread Shuichi's legs open and came closer. Shuichi thought he looked like a tiger so he giggled a little bit.

It was great to have the eye of his affection want him so badly without him begging. He grabbed Yuki's neck and kissed him as he felt Yuki's great length enter him. Yuki's face grew with hurt as his mouth opened in the great pleasure. His hands were now resting next to Shuichi's head as he pumped harder and harder. He began to moan loudly and clench the couch cushion. Shuichi was now biting his bottom lip digging his nails into Yuki's back. He moaned all through the night he came and came again onto his stomach. That night would definitely be a night to remember.

They fell asleep on the couch naked and Yuki was behind Shuichi holding him closely. Morning rose and Shuichi smile was still pasted on his face. That night had been incredible. He felt so wanted and loved. As he woke up he slowly lifted Yuki's hand from his waist and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Shuichi had brewed Yuki a fresh pot of coffee while he jumped in the shower and got ready. He leaned over to Yuki's beautiful face and kissed him on the lips. "There's some coffee for you in the kitchen" he whispered. Yuki's eyes fluttered open as he pulled Shuichi in a hard kiss until Shuichi pulled away trying to catch his breath. Shuichi blushed as he raced out the door.

Yuki pulled himself up and decided to put on some decent clothes instead of walking around his house butt naked. He poured himself a cup of coffee and went back to his writing relaxed and ready to work.

Back at the studio Suguru had already let himself in and started practicing the same keys over and over again. Hiro got out of his car and started too walked to the buildings front entrance. There he saw K also walking to the entrance. Oh no he said to himself as they got closer and closer he could feel his cheeks start to blush up again. Just as he thought they both arrived at the door at the same time. K willingly opened the door and bowed. After you my love he said jokingly. Hiro smiled as he accepted the blonde's invitation knowing he was just being sarcastic.

Shuichi raced in there short after not being late…for once. Before practice began Shuichi told Hiro all about his crazy night even spilling out a few naughty details which Hiro really did not need to hear.

During practice Hiro couldn't stop thinking about K. What happened last night felt so much more than a warning. He had the feeling that K kept glaring at him. But every time he looked up K was busy with his headphones and his eyes were closed.

While K had the headphones on he thought of Hiro. Images of his hot sweaty half naked body kept appearing. K kept shaking his head to stop the images from coming as he could feel that someone kept glancing up at him. He opened his eyes and every time he looked at Hiro he looked down. It was if they were playing a game.

"That was good" K smiled he lifted up his hands which tightly held two pistols into the air. "But you can do better" "AWWW Man were going to be here all night" the three men moaned. K just smiled and went back to his headphones.

"Ok tha…." Before K could finish Shuichi ran out of the room knowing he was finally free. Suguru looked at Hiro and then at K and quickly ran out behind him. Just like yesterday Hiro and K were stuck in the same old recording studio. "The nerves of those guys" Hiro finally said breaking the silence. "Yah" K sighed.

Is something wrong Hiro said concerned. Yah well I got this membership to the shooting range but lately I haven't been using it and if I don't use it soon I am going to loose it. Hiro looked at him like he was retarded. "That's all" he said confused. "Yah that's it."  
"Well if that's all that's important how bout we go right now and you can teach me how to shoot since I have nothing better to do."

"Sure" K smiled nodding. As they were driving to the range they could feel butterflies in their stomach. That one touch changed their point of views of each other. Each other was questioning their sexuality on a deep level. K was still very confused and not willing to let the thought that he might be gay run through his mind for a very long time.

Hiro on the other hand started to comply with the weird feeling he was getting. He knew he looked at guys many times and came to the conclusion he was Bi. He really didn't have anymore problems with that since it had already been put to practice but it was the whole K thing. How could he fall for his manager a person he knew for a long time a person who was married to a Woman and had a child at that. And last how could he fall for a Man who was double his age or so he thought.

Ks thoughts were on the same basis the age was a big issue and the fact that he was married with a child also popped into his head. But the thought of being with another man was becoming a little easier to handle.

They arrived shortly after. "Um first we have to put on our equipment" K said hesitantly. They walked in the back room which was full of guns and special equipment. K took the heavy gun of his shoulder and laid it down on the floor. K took off his shirt which was covered in sweat to change. Hiro glanced up at the perfect moment.

K slowly grabbed the bottom edge of his white t-shirt and pulled it up revealing his built body. The sweat droplets slowly slid down his toned bod. As he lifted it up over his head Hiro couldn't help but stare. K dropped the shirt on the ground as glanced over at the amazed Hiro. He smirked a little bit as he asked "Um Hiro I think you will be more comfortable if you took off your shirt."

REVIEW ...Please :(


	3. kiss

**_Next chapter up sry about the delay I hope you like it im still working on some more chapters so it might take some time for the next one. _**

"AHHHH" Hiro's face and mind lite up. Was K hitting on him was he trying to get into his pants. What the heck is going on here? He thought to himself. But for some reason he went along. "Oh ok I guess it couldn't hurt. He slid his shirt off in a fast movement.

"Oh my god his body is so irresistible and perfect." K thought he quickly looked away and told Hiro to follow him. They went into a quiet light up room. Here it is K informed Hiro. He showed him where he would be standing.

"Ok the first thing you have to do is learn how to aim your gun" "Ok sounds pretty easy" Hiro replied a little confused. K laughed as he took his position next to Hiro. "You see you just aim and shoot" He shot off 10 rounds which happened to be right in the cardboard mans head. "You have an obsession with head don't you?" Hiro looked in Ks eyes smiling as his eyes turned to shock in an instant.

One cause he said head instead of heads and two because he accidentally pulled the trigger and the gun had gone off in his hand many times. Hiro looked in front of him as if he were about to cry for some odd reason. The gun had gone off and hit the cardboard mans lower region. K quickly dropped his gun and came to the young mans side. He wrapped his arms around Hiro as he tried to gain control of the gun.

"Well you must have an obsession with people's lower regions then" K said trying not to bust out laughing. Hiro blushed. K quickly took charge and stepped up to Hiro's backside. His small bulge in his pants pressed up against Hiro's ass. And there sweaty half naked bodies were pressed up each others. Hiro's face blushed even more as he was getting a little bit of bulge himself. K now had both his arms tightly wrapped around Hiro's resting on his gun.

"Ok first thing is first" Hold the gun with your hands. Hiro smiled as he put his hands over Ks making him blush even more. Hiro's face was completely red and he couldn't stand it anymore. He turned around causing friction between the two. He looked into Ks beautiful blue eyes which were so cold yet so inviting. He quickly grabbed Ks sweaty neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. K fell forward into the kiss making Hiro lean back against the wall.

Ks eyes shot open as did Hiro's. They glanced at each other not really enjoying the kiss as much anymore. K pulled back trying to catch his breath as Hiro wiped his mouth off and ran towards the changing room almost crying. K stood there in shock, what he had been fearing the past few days had finally just came out. He actually enjoyed the kiss; he enjoyed the soft luscious lips that had caressed his. He hadn't been kissed like that in a long time the relationship wasn't going so smooth lately.

Hiro ran into the room and grabbed his shirt. He was embarrassed at what he just did. He thought K had a good reason for pulling away and didn't want to see him for fear of what he would say. Hiro raced home and jumped in his bed.

He lay there in shock replaying everything that happened over and over again. K ran back into the changing room to try and find Hiro but he was no where in sight. He sadly grabbed his shirt and guns and headed home. He knew that he wanted Hiro now and went to go kiss him back but Hiro had fled.

YUKI'S PLACE

It was late and Shuichi was still not tired even though he had a big day tomorrow. They were scheduled to meet with a news journalist about their upcoming show. He paced around the house and slid across the floor a few times. As he was sliding the light peering out from under Yuki's door caught his eye. "Oh I know what will make me go to sleep" he yelped with excitement. He ran over to the door and slowly opened it.

He caught eyes with an exhausted Yuki. He had dark circles under his eyes and was starting to look a little creepy. He stared at Shuichi as if he was about to kill him. Shuichi's eyes widened as he slowly walked out of the room. Yuki got up out of his chair and made his way slowly over to Shuichi. Shuichi rethought his plan and decided to just take some pills instead. As Yuki caught up Shuichi coming out of the door Shuichi turned around and tried to run.

"Oh no you don't." Yuki caught Shuichi at the hips pulling him roughly back at his now fully hormonal body. Shuichi let out a yelp as Yuki dragged him into the bedroom. Now he was to get what he wanted for sure. Yuki dropped the helpless boy on the bed and ripped off his shorts before his bare bottom could hit the sheets. Shuichi was now in a state of terror. Yuki undid the buttons in his shirt and in his own pants and dropped them straight to the ground.

He slowly stepped out of them and crawled onto the bed with this evil grin on his face. Shuichi propped up on his elbows slowly moved back until he couldn't move back anymore. Yuki had him pinned right up against the headboard. (He just bought a new one) He slowly crawled onto him as he took off his loose t-shirt. Shuichi tried to get his hands free but Yuki caught them midair and placed them above Shuichi's head. He then began sucking lightly on his neck nibbling in just the right places.

Shuichi moaned as Yuki started to take advantage of his weak body. Touching and licking all his spots. Yuki then came back up and widened Shuichi's legs as he pulled him into his throbbing erection. Shuichi screamed Yuki's name at the top of his lungs. This just made Yuki pull harder and shove harder. Yuki let go of Shuichi's hands as their bodies were starting to get out of control.

The pants became heavier and heavier. Yuki began to slow down his pace. He was now shoving with all his strength. Shuichi had already came three times, and Yuki only once. Shuichi's face was now worn out as Yuki played with him and gave one final shove as they released together. Yuki left himself inside Shuichi for about ten minutes as they tried to catch their breaths until finally pulling out and collapsing next to his lover. They both drifted off to sleep.

Shuichi woke up sore but satisfied as he heard the alarm that had been going off well over 20 minutes. He jumped out of bed and grabbed on some clothes no even bothering to take a shower. He raced to the studio trying to make it in time before they kicked him out.

He flew the door open to realize he and Suguru were the only ones in the room. Where is Hiro and K he asked trying to catch his breath. "Oh K went to go look for Hiro since he didn't show up" Shuichi plopped down on the leather couch and tried to get a little more sleep before anyone busted in. It was kind of hard though since his ass was aching from the night before. Suguru was smiling more than ever he and his girlfriend have moved onto kissing now and he couldn't be happier. He continued to play love songs on the keyboard as they waited for K to arrive with Hiro at the end of his gun.

MEANWHILE

Hiro was sitting at home wondering what to do. He couldn't go to the studio because he feared what K might think of him or what he might do. But worse he was embarrassed to kiss his own manager like that. He paced around and around his apartment thinking about what his choices were.

"Hmm I could leave for a few weeks and hope this whole thing blows over." Or "I could just quit Bad Luck and never have to see him again." All this thought was making him have to take a piss. He walked over to the bathroom not bothering to shut the door since this was his apartment.

K knew that Hiro might be weirded out from the encounter they had yesterday but this was not the time. He slowly opened the door not making any sudden movements. He saw the door to the bathroom was open so he quietly made his way over to the bright light.

Hiro was enjoying his pee since had to go so bad. He slowly closed his eyes only to reopen them as he heard the sound of a cocked gun touching his head. K looked down at the young boy's length and blushed a little not enough to be seen though. Hiro jumped up and zipped up his pants as soon as he could. "WOAH K WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" "You can't just come into my apartment like that" he screamed. K raised his second gun up and pointed it at Hiro's head.

"Get dressed Honey were going to be late" K said in a mannered tone. "Why does he act like nothing happened" Hiro thought to himself as he got dressed. "I'm ready are you happy now" Hiro walked into the living room in a ticked off face. K kept a straight face as he escorted him out the door and into the car.

Hiro was upset that K wouldn't act differently or even bother to tell him his feelings about the situation. They reached the NG building and Hiro walked in not even bothering to make eye contact with anyone. Hiro knew that his attitude was brining everybody down so he put on a fake smile. K stared at Hiro the whole interview. He knew that not telling Hiro how he felt was hurting him inside. Hiro would look up at K every now and then with his puppy dog eyes.

"So what was the hardest part of recording your smash hit" the reporter asked the band. "Long days and long weeks I would have to say" Shuichi replied worn out. "Yah very long" Hiro said. K was now in a trance not only admiring him but day dreaming. Now that he knew he had feelings for him it was ok to tell him the truth.

The interview was wrapping up and Shuichi thought they should let K come into the lens. "Come on K for pushing us I think you should be recognized" K blushed "No No don't worry about me just finish up the interview." Shuichi got up and yanked K in by the arm. K stood behind the chairs and placed his hands on the back of Hiro's shoulders as he smiled. Hiro woke up slightly trying not to show any emotion.

Finally the interview was over and the camera men packed up and left. Now it was just the band and their manager in the room.

"I think that was fun" Shuichi skipped around the room repeating. Hiro just laughed and began to pack up his guitar early this time. "Going home so early" K asked the pissed of guitarist. "Yah…I figured since I have nothing better to do here I might as well go" He replied in a angry voice. Shuichi stopped in mid air. "Hiro is something wrong" he asked as he wrapped his weak arms around Hiro's chest." "No its nothing" "Ok but you know if you want to talk you can call me and ill be there for you" Hiro smiled and nodded knowing his friend would always be there for him.

K sat there quietly wondering if Hiro was mad at him or embarrassed. Just as all of them were leaving the building rain started pouring down. "Oh great" Shuichi whined "I have to go get a movie since the TVs going to be out" They all rushed back to wherever they were going.

Shuichi arrived at 8:00. He closed the door behind him as he heard Yuki typing on his laptop. He quietly went into the bedroom and popped the movie in. He laid back on the bed and called to Yuki. "Yuki come on I rented a movie come and you have to watch it with me" Yuki stepped away from his computer desk and slowly made his way to the bed. He lied down next to Shuichi's whose eyes were focused on the movie.

**_All I have to say is Please review Bitter, Por favor, ahh i dont know any others laungages and i forgot it in japanese Sry but still Please_**


	4. new plan

**_Thanx for the reviews im sorry its taking a while im still stuck on what to put next cause ive written something but i think im going to change it so it might take way longer. _**

* * *

Yuki watched Shuichi with a mischievous look in his eye. Shuichi tried not to pay attention to the sex craved look in his eye as he watched the movie. Yuki started to smirk because he knew Shuichi was trying to avoid him. He scooted closer and closer to Shuichi not taking his eyes off of him. He then began rubbing his finger up and down Shuichi's chest trying to tease him. There was a sweat droplet forming on Shuichi's head as he was getting more nervous.

Yuki slowly unbuttoned Shuichi's dressy shirt kissing his chest as each button popped open. He then began to get lower and lower. There was a bulge starting to form in Shuichi's pants as Yuki licked his stomach. He quickly unzipped the young boys pants and let out Shuichi's throbbing erection. He slowly put his mouth on it and swirled his tongue round and round making Shuichi moan really hard as he pulled the back of Yuki's hair. YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKI Y…..U……KKK….I Shuichi screamed as yuki began to increase suction as he pumped the younger boy. His fingers were pumping at Shuichi's thighs.

NO YUKI NO Shuichi tried to scream but it came out in more of a yelp as Yuki inserted two of his fingers in Shuichi's opening.

THE…..M….M….MM…..MMMMMMM…..OOO…VIE Shuichi clutched harder into Yuki's hair. Finally he released into Yuki's mouth hard. Yuki sat back up next to Shuichi panting and wiping his mouth. With a huge grin on his face as Shuichi clutched onto his shirt trying to cuddle with him. As they were laying there the phone rang. Since Yuki was closer he picked it up not even bothering to look at the name.

"What do you want" Yuki asked coldly. "Um is Shuichi there" "Yah hold on" he handed the phone to the now worn out boy. "Heeello" "Hey Shu it's me Hiro we really need to talk" Now Shuichi sat up. Hiro never wanted to talk all the years they had been friends this had been the first. "yah what is it" "I'm starting to have feelings for someone…..at work"

"But um there is only guys at our work" Shuichi said as his eyes widened. "Oh" he quickly said before Hiro could talk. "OH my god Hiro tomorrow we have to go shopping and we have to have lunch and we can rent movies and we can eat popcorn and we can eat candy and we can talk. It will be just like boys night out just the two of us.

Hiro smiled at his friend's generosity. Yuki's face was now mad that he wouldn't have Shuichi there tomorrow. He leaned over to Shuichi who was smiling. "Oh no you don't, you don't get off that easy there's still time in-between when you come home and go out.

"Well anyways I am going to rest on it, maybe it will pass soon." Hiro muttered into the phone. "Ok NITE NITE" Shuichi called in his usual hyper voice. "Night" Hiro lay in the bed wondering what would happen tomorrow. He was actually kind of looking forward to the night with Shuichi.

The next day was normal Hiro didn't think about K and K kept mostly out of Hiro's way. Why was Hiro so mad at K if he was the one that kissed HIM. He was being a little childish but couldn't help it. He wanted K to come after him instead of being quiet about it this whole time.

The day ended and K noticed that Hiro was back to normal which made him jealous. He knew he had to show Hiro how he felt before it was too late. Now all he needed to do was think up a plan. Just then the perfect plan popped into his head he called Shuichi into his semi office.

Shuichi can you do me a favor K asked with his bottom lip poking out. "Um sure what is it" "Ok I need you to……" he whispered his plan. "And this is because you have feelings for him" Shuichi's mouth was now tingling with the best secret of the year.

Shuichi walked home with Hiro trying to avoid Yuki's house in fear he might get dragged in there. He knew he had to keep his plan with K and couldn't wait.

They stopped by a few stores on the way and grabbed the necessities for the boys' night out.

As they arrived to the apartment it was pitch black and cold. Hiro turned on the lights and it seemed to get much warmer. They quickly sat down on the ground in front of the couch and opened their bags of candy. Shuichi already had the movie from last night and really wanted to finish it. He only had seen about five minutes since Yuki interrupted him.

YAY Shuichi leaned and hugged Hiro. He was so happy that his friend had finally been going through what he went through. Hiro took the crazy hyped up boy off his shoulders. "I'm not gay" He said "I'm bi…..there's a difference" Shuichi didn't care as long as they were closer.

They settled down and managed to watch the rest of the movie. After it was done Shuichi got up and threw the bags in the trash. Hiro got up and stretched from sitting on his ass the whole time. He headed towards the bathroom. "This is the perfect time" Shuichi called. He raced out of the apartment and back home to Yuki's.


	5. love note

_**YEESSSSHHHH Finally I updated this dang story. I have been trying to think of a new idea for it and then once i did i had to type it. SORRYYY I didnt update it fast enough but i hope you enjoy this Chap. :) **_

* * *

Hiro walked out of the room wondering what the plan was going to be. "Shu…." He stopped mid-sentence. His door was open and there was no pink haired boy to be found. "What the heck" he ran and quickly shut the door, a slight bit hoping that no one had broken in, but reassuring himself that that was unlikely.

_Great he ditched me, what a friend_. _But why the hell would he do that? _He didn't understand why his 'boys night out' came to an end. Yes he had sarcasm in him, but Shuichi usually didn't pay attention to it.

Sighing he thought he better call Shuichi later and ask him what had happened, but for now he was going to relax. He walked over to the sofa still full of crumbs and decided to pick up the huge mess when something caught his eye.

It was a small purple puppy dog with a note attached to its ear. He picked it up examining it with curiosity. Slowly he opened the note and read on:

_Dear Hiro_

_I hope you adore this gift as much as I adore you_

_I had this dog made especially for you_

_The purple color shows the amount of lust and passion I have for you_

_The puppy represents your cute puppy dog eyes, which makes me, fall into another dimension every time I see them._

_I absolutely adore you, crave you, long to touch your soft butter sweet skin. _

_Every night I go to bed dreaming that one day I can hold you in my arms and have you to myself. _

_With all my heart, soul, body…I give to you_

_Love…_

There was no signature no hint to as who it might be. Hiro reacted the only way he knew how, **_SCREAM!_** It was high pitched sort of like a school girl. A huge grin planted smack dab across his face, his body pumping with lust and passion.

Sighing with happiness he absorbed each and every letter written in the note. He held it close to his chest along with the teddy bear. He couldn't believe someone had a secret crush on _him_. "OH my God who is it who is it" he jumped up and down in the air.

Deep down inside he hoped it was K even though he knew it could never be. It could be him…he pondered this long and hard. (im not getting into details :)

Whoever it was from he absolutely adored it. He crawled up with the puppy and the nice thoughts that night as he went to bed completely forgetting about Shuichi dumping him.

The next morning he woke up with no problem. Actually he woke up with a huge smile on his face as he looked at the fuzzy animal wrapped up in his arms.

Jumping out of bed he turned up the volume on the radio alarm Clark extra loud and ran to the bathroom. As he rushed through his shower a familar song came on "Do you beleive in magic" hiro sang along. It played to the warm water covering his fast moving body.

As soon as he jumped out of the shower he quickly got dressed. He pulled on a pair of slightly tight blue jeans, ripped on the knees, and a black t shirt with red splotches on it. Today was a day he needed to look as good as he felt. As his fingers ran through his brown long locks of hair; Axe was generously sprayed onto the tight, built chest which he was cursed with.

As he raced out the door he quickly grabbed the love note and gently placed it in his pocket, the only slow and controlled thing he did that morning. That was something he would cherish, even though the question of who actually wrote it lingered on his mind it didnt really matter to him.

Upon arriving at the NG building, hiro stashed his beloved bike on the side hole in the wall. No one even bothered to look there so he knew it was safe. Walking in everyone noticed a slight change in the guitarist. He had a burst of confidence, a glow radiating off his smooth face. Knowing this the questions poured out. Well Suguru, and K were the only people there, so they only came from one person.

"Why are you cheery all fo the sudden" Suguru smiled happy to see his friend brighten up for once.

"Oh nothing...i guess i just feel good today" Hiro blushed, he wasnt very good at lieing especially when all he wanted to do was burst out and scream his dirty little secret to everyone in the world.

"Nothing my ass...come on tell me...no one will ever know" he winked at the blushing boy. He begged, eyes glimmering with excitment and mouth drooling with curiousity. Just yesterday the young guitarist was crabby, self conceded, mean, mad, angry, and just plain acting like an old hag.

All hiro could do was smile, the little indents in his cheeks brought the rosy flush out even more. He wasnt really nervous because of the questions, he was nervous cause K was sitting right there, fileing papers. Out of the corners of his eye he could see the older blonde glance up every couple of minutes.

"Did you get laid?" Suguru smiled not afriad to ask any question imaginable.

"Waaaa...No" _wow this is getting really weird...i hope he dosent say anything stupid. _

"Hmm...eat a bag full of chocolate coated candy?"

"Nope"

"Um...did you kill someone?" his face turned a little white, worried when hiro didnt respond to fast.

"Na uh"

"Well thats a relief" Suguru smiled the frowned. He didnt know what to ask he had ran out of all the possblilities he had come up with.

"Ok will you at least tell me if im close?"

"Mmm mmm" sitting down hiro gently placed his guitar on his lap focusing down on the stings. He stringed a quick little song to get his fingers warmed up. Glancing up he caught eyes with a blonde beauty, who when realizing that he was caught returned to his work.

K never really said anything to hiro about that night, he couldnt, he didnt know what to say. He had never been what you call shy...with anything but this situation was different. Maybe if he gave the younger man time to think it over and relax maybe something would spark between them. He didnt know why he was waiting on something to just magically happen, but he was. He sat there at a desk in the back organizing some notes.

_oh shit he saw me _sweat was rising up in his body and he felt like the whole room had just turned into a sauna. Hiro was still looking at him his eyes seemed as if fire were beaming out. He was so nervous trying his hardest not to look back up, focusing on his work he dabbled little nothings onto the paper in front of him. Not quite sure what he was writting he stopped, the door flew open. _perfect timing _he sighed the heat dropping from his body.

Shuichi barged in the front door breathing uncontrolablly. His pink hair messed up and his clothes half torn. "Woah what happend to you?" Suguru asked, switching his focus of hiro's good mood.

"You dont want to know" dark circles smeared Shuichi's bright eyes, dulling them, slowly and lazily he walked in the room. Taking a seat next to Hiro he noticed the suprisingly large smile on his face.

"Yuki?"

"How did you guess" shuchi smiled a bit.

"OH speaking of guessing" _wait _, he thought about that sentance for a moment...Hmm guessing really had nothing to do with what he was about to say...Oh well.

"Im so sorry I left you last night but..."

"Its ok" Hiro gave his award winning reasurring smile.

"Haa...but i didnt even"

"Dont worry, I'm fine, BELEIVE ME"

"Oh.." he sighed releived. He knew something had happend when he left, he wasnt sure what but he was going to find out...just not now. "Sooo what are we doing today?"

"Dont know" hiro replied after what seemed to be a whole five minutes of complete silence.

"WE ARE PLANNING THE TOUR THROUGH AMERICA...REMEMBER?" K finally spoke up. He was a bit shocked they had no clue. "Noo... I most certaintly do not" Shuichi answered back with a bit of an attitude. "Me neither" suguru added.

"WHAT? IT IS THE ONLY THING WE HAVE BEEN WORKING ON AND PRACTICING FOR...FOR I DONT KNOW MAYBE A MONTH NOW" He yelled. Wow he took them for being slow in some things but sheesh. "Ok ok whatever so what are we doing _today?_"

"OK today lets see...ah we are planning sleeping arrangements...So that means everyone needs to put there names on something...NOW" they all grabbed the nearest paper or gum wrapper available.

"Ok does everyone have there name written down" "Yes teacher" they replied in unisyn. "Ok good, now place it in this hat that i just mysteriously found sitting on my desk this morning" he smiled and everyone placed there names in the hat. "Ok so now what?" sunguru asked.

"Well we just have to wait until the tour to find out whos sleeping with who" he smiled again. "WHAT!!" "Thats not fair" NO" "Hey" "I cant beleive this" "SO whose choosing?"

"Oh um Miki"

"MIKI!!! WHO'S that?" sunguru asked, he was really getting tired of ask questions about things that were definatley unknown by him. Was he really that not up to date with all the latest gossip flowing around the room or what?

"Shes just a random person i found off the street"

"Why cant we choose?"

"Because it mixes things up a bit, get out of the old routine"

"But i wanna.." Shuichi pouted out his lower lip, this was so unfair.

"Mika is picking and that is final!" K ended with that. "Now get to practicing" he ordered.

"Sooo anyways...hiro" shuichi smiled ignoring the big blong meanies order.

"Why are you so happy today?" Shuichi's face sparked up like a match.

* * *

_**It was going to be a bit longer but i just had to post it as soon as possible. OH and sorry if I misspelled anything this new program im using dosent do spell check and i suck as spelling so just get past that...Pwease. :) **_


End file.
